Nancy Drew and the Case of the Matching Vase
by Nancysout
Summary: When Nancy Drew agrees to help local art collector Major Watson to investigate an unscrupulous Chinese dealer, Nancy is faced with danger at every turn especially from Lei Wong, a martial arts expert whois determined to kidnap Nancy Drew.
1. Chapter 1

**Nancy Drew and the case of the Matching Vase**

**When Nancy Drew agrees to help local art collector Major Watson to investigate an unscrupulous Chinese dealer, Nancy is faced with danger at every turn especially from the art dealer's associate, Lei Wong, a martial arts expert who is determined to put Nancy off the case.**

**Chapter 1**

**THE SCHOOL TRIP**

Nancy Drew, 16 year-old schoolgirl sleuth, was with a party of her school friends visiting the home of Major Watson who had a grand house on the outskirts of the town where Nancy lived, River Heights.

Nancy had started sleuthing at a young age starting with finding missing cats, but now assisted the police in some cases and had recently put a swindler behind bars for trying to trick an old lady out of her will.

Nancy ran her fingers through her long brown hair and listened intently as the guide explained about the Majors art collection. .

'I'm bored' came a voice in Nancy's ear. It was her best friend Bess Marvin.

'Bess, you could really learn something here' said Nancy.

However, Bess was more interested in the nearest burger bar.

The group came to a magnificent vase, which was contained in a glass case protected by alarms and obviously worth a fortune. The guide explained that it was one of a pair but that the other had fallen into the hands of an unscrupulous dealer.

'Wow, sound like a mystery' said Bess.

Nancy smiled at her friend, secretly thinking to herself that Bess may be right, another mystery could be heading her way.

After the tour was over, Bess went to fetch some food while Nancy sought out Major Watson.

He confirmed that there were two vases but one had been acquired from an antique shop just out of town by a Chinese dealer who he was sure would stop at nothing to get his hands on the one the Major had.

'Nancy, it would be really good if you could do some investigating for me, I could be worrying about nothing'

'Leave it to me Major, I would love to help' said Nancy.

Nancy returned home and changed into her sweatshirt and jeans and made her way to the antique shop.

There she spoke with the owner.

'Yes you are correct, Nancy Drew' said the kindly gentleman, 'a Chinese dealer has bought the other vase'

'I believe they worked in an office just outside of town'.

In the back of the shop an oriental woman with dark glasses was browsing and overheard Nancy and the shop owner speaking.

Late that day the woman was in the office of the Chinese art dealer and his associate Lei Wong.

'I believe this Drew girl knows the location of the other vase' she said.

'Nancy Drew' said the art dealer, concerned 'we do not want her involved'.

'She is the famous schoolgirl sleuth'.

'What can this schoolgirl do to thwart our plans' said Lei Wong. She was a martial arts expert. 'I am sure the owner of the other vase can be convinced to hand it over, maybe this Nancy Drew can tell us who it is'.

'Do not under estimate Miss Drew, she is famed for solving mysteries' said the dealer.

'All we need to do is find out where Nancy Drew lives, then I will knock her out'.

'We will soon scare her off' laughed Lei Wong.

'She lives with her father, Carson Drew, the solicitor, in River Heights, the house should not be difficult to find'.

Next day Nancy was on the phone to Bess, who had Nancy's other best friend, George Fayne with her.

'Do you think the Major is right, are the Chinese people after his vase',

'He has asked me to investigate' said Nancy, 'obviously the police can not get involved as there has been no crime, but I am going to pay the art dealer a visit, if either of you are interested'

'Count us in' said Bess and George.

Nancy went upstairs and changed. She pulled on her cream blouse, tight black micro-mini skirt and sheer tan tights. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail and fastened it back. She called to her house-keeper Hannah 'I am just going into town with Bess and George, be back for lunch'.

Hannah appeared and gave Nancy a disapproving tut.

'If I had gone out like that when I was your age, young lady'! she said, alluding to Nancy's very short micro skirt which barely covered her underwear, 'I would have been the one getting arrested'!

Nancy laughed, 'Ned loves me to wear this skirt' Ned was a good friend of Nancy's

'Why am I not surprised' said Hannah, 'good job he is out of town'

'Don't worry, I will be careful' said Nancy

As she walked off the end of her drive, Nancy became aware of a car pulling up beside her.

The driver poked his head out of the window, distracting Nancy.

'Do you know Miss Nancy Drew' said the driver.

'I'm Nancy' she said.

Next moment Lei Wong emerged from the car.

'Miss Drew, I have something for you' she said.

Without another word, she drew her arm back and hit Nancy across the neck with the side of her hand.

'Ahhh' moaned Nancy, in pain.

It was the perfect knock-out chop, hitting Nancy on the carotid artery in her neck.

The schoolgirl super sleuth felt a moment of intense pain and pressure in her head, then felt herself falling.

Before she hit the pavement, Nancy Drew had fainted!

The karate chop had done its job perfectly, Nancy lay stretched unconscious on the pavement outside her house. She was knocked out, completely!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Nancy fainted, Lei Wong lifted the teen sleuth's limp body just enough to tuck a note in the waistband of Nancy's skirt.

She then got back into the car which drove off at high speed.

Meanwhile, Bess was starting to worry.

'Nan should be here by now' said Bess, 'lets go and look for her'.

'You worry too much' said George, but agreed to see what was detaining Nancy.

As the two pals approached Nancy's house, they gasped in horror.

Stretched out of the floor was Nancy Drew, she was not moving!

The two ran to her side, George knelt down and felt Nancy's pulse.

'It is quite strong, Nancy must have fainted' said George

'Or been knocked unconscious'! said Bess.

Next moment a black car pulled up and a smartly dressed man stepped out.

It was Carson Drew, Nancy's father.

'What's happened' said Carson.

'We think Nancy may have fainted' said George, 'or been knocked-out'

Carson did not really approve of his daughter being involved in mystery solving.

He had lost count of the number of times Nancy had been knocked unconscious, chloroformed or made to faint by the bad guys – or girls!

He bent down and lifted Nancy's limp body and carried her into the house.

He laid Nancy on the sofa and was just about to ring for a Doctor when Nancy's eyes started to flutter open.

Nancy saw concerned faces looking down at her, what happened she thought.

As she tried to sit up, her head started pounding.

'Oooh' said Nancy, and was forced to lay back down.

'Dad' she said. 'Hi, sweetheart' said Carson, 'do you remember what happened'.

Nancy's neck was still aching.

'Oh yes, of course' said Nancy, 'the Chinese girl'

'Chinese girl' chorused the pals.

'Yes, as I left the house she jumped out of a car and gave me a knock-out chop on my neck' said Nancy, 'I must have fainted'

'At least you were not kidnapped' said Bess!

Nancy forced herself into a sitting position and then noticed a piece of paper in the waistband of her micro-mini skirt.

'What is it' said Carson. 'Just a note' said Nancy.

Carson took it from his daughter and read it.

MISS NANCY DREW, YOU HAVE SEEN HOW EASILY WE CAN KNOCK YOU OUT – KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF THE VASE CASE – OR YOU WILL GET BADLY HURT!

'Nancy' said Carson, 'I really think you should hand this one to the police'

'Dad, I am more determined than ever to get involved' said Nancy, 'it's obvious they are worried about me'.

'You know I have been knocked-out before' said Nancy, 'its no big deal'

'Nancy' said Carson 'it is a big deal, do you think I enjoy coming home and finding you unconscious'

However, he knew that when his daughters mind was made up, there was no changing it.

'I must speak to the Major about the attack, though, he may be in danger himself'.

Next morning, Carson dropped Nancy off outside the Majors house.

Nancy was dressed in a blue shirt, faded skin-tight jeans and trainers and her brown hair hung loosely.

She walked up the Majors drive to his door, however as she knocked, the door opened.

Nancy walked cautiously inside and looked around but saw no-one.

She walked towards the display rooms where she had first seen the vase and thought she heard a scuffling.

As she turned a corner, Nancy was aghast to see two masked figures attacking the Major.

'Leave him alone' demanded Nancy.

Do the Chinese know about the Majors vase, thought Nancy, or are these regular criminals?

The two intruders instantly recognised Nancy.

As soon as they saw Nancy, they pushed the Major to one side and rushed at her.

The first one swung at her but Nancy blocked the blow with her left arm, then she straightened the fingers of her right hand and jabbed the figure in the stomach, causing them to reel backwards.

Then a second figure approached however, Nancy grabbed them by the shoulders and rolled backwards.

Her right foot was planted in her attacker's stomach and she sent them sprawling.

As Nancy regained her feet, the first attacker had recovered from the blow in the stomach.

The masked figure stood over her and the side of a hand swept towards Nancy's neck, intending to deliver a knock-out chop and render Nancy unconscious, as the Chinese girl had done the day before.

However, at the last second Nancy twisted and the blow missed her neck but hit her on the shoulder.

Although not knocked out, the blow caused Nancy to go dizzy.

Nancy gasped with pain and she started to feel faint!

Taking advantage, the figure picked up a glass vase and smashed it into Nancy's forehead.

'Ooooh' Nancy moaned and began to fall. She hit the floor and blackness began to wash over the courageous schoolgirl sleuth like the incoming tide.

That was the last thing she remembered before Nancy lost consciousness!

The two figures spoke to one another, 'Nancy Drew is unconscious' said one.

'Yes' said the other, 'the boss will want us to kidnap her, get her and we will dump her in the boot of the car'

'You will do no such thing', said the Major, and he rushed at them, swinging a large stick.

Seeing the Major, the two figures instantly forgot about taking Nancy prisoner and made off.

The Major rushed over to Nancy's limp figure.

He was aghast to see blood oozing from a nasty cut on Nancy's forehead where the vase had hit her.

He carried Nancy's limp body to a sofa and tried to stem the flow of blood.

He then rang for an ambulance, the police and Carson Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

THE MYSTERY OF THE MATCHING VASE

CHAPTER 3

Nancy is hot on the trail of the Chinese art dealer and his gang. When visiting Major Watson, Nancy discovers two intruders. She initially fights then off with her judo skills, but Nancy is hit with a chop and almost faints. Then a vase is smashed over her head, and Nancy loses consciousness.

By the time Carson arrived, with Bess and George, Nancy was surrounded by medics and had a bandage around her head.

'What's happened to her' he asked the Major.

'Nancy was attacked by two masked figures and one of the hit her on the head with a vase. Nancy became unconscious at that point'

Next moment Nancy's eyes began to flutter open.

She felt her head and realised there was a bandage around it.

'What happened' said Nancy.

Nancy looked around and saw her Dad.

'You were knocked unconscious by masked intruders, for once can't you stay out of trouble'! said Carson.

'She will be out of trouble tonight, we think Nancy has a mild concussion and we want her to stay in Hospital overnight for observation' said a doctor.

Nancy screwed her nose up but there was no arguing with the medics.

Next morning, Nancy was released with a clean bill of health, but a large plaster over her wound.

'I must have disturbed them just in time', said Nancy to her dad, 'they were probably looking for the vase'.

'I think' said Nancy 'we need to go straight to the heart of the matter – we should visit the Chinese art dealer'!

'You should tell Chief McGinnis, there has been a crime now' said Carson.

'Don't worry Mr Drew, we will go with Nancy this time' said George and Bess nodded in agreement, to make sure she does not get into any more trouble.

Next morning Nancy put on a white blouse and her black micro-mini skirt and drove her blue Mustang to where George and Bess were waiting, then drove the short distance to the Art dealers.

The girls arrived and were shown to the office of Tony Xu, who owned the display.

'Ah, you must be Nancy Drew, the famous schoolgirl sleuth' said Xu.

'Yes' said Nancy as she and George and Bess sat opposite Xu.

'I don't suppose you know anything about the attack outside my house the other day, do you' said Nancy.

'Of course not' said Xu 'although I read you had been knocked unconscious Miss Drew'

'Yes, I fainted, but I am fine now' said Nancy.

Xu asked the nature of the girls visit.

'Major Watson's house was broken into yesterday', said Nancy, 'we just wanted to make sure your collection was safe'

'Could we have a look round', said Nancy

'Of course' said Xu.

Xu took the girls round the rather mundane parts of his collection before Nancy noticed a corridor marked strictly No Entry.

She winked at George who started down another corridor

'What's down here' she said and Xu ran after her.

Nancy took her opportunity and made her way down the No Entry corridor.

Nancy came to a flight of stairs, she looked around and could see no one and the micro-mini-skirted sleuth then made her way up them.

What Nancy did not notice was an oriental girl lurking in the shadows, it was Lei Wong!

The Martial arts expert followed Nancy up stairs at a discreet distance.

When Nancy arrived at the top of the stairs there were some magnificent, expensive looking items, including the matching vase!

Suddenly, there was a voice behind her.

'Well, well if it isn't Miss Nancy Drew, the schoolgirl super sleuth' said Lei Wong.

'You are becoming a nuisance, Miss Drew, you were warned off this case'

'I am not very good at taking advice' said Nancy, 'ask my dad'

Next moment Nancy swung a blow at Wong, but the Chinese girl was too quick.

She caught Nancy's wrist and then swiftly raised both her hands and bought them up to Nancy's neck.

Wong laughed as her thumbs probed the side of Nancy's neck, swiftly locating Nancy carotid arteries!

She then began to exert pressure to Nancy's neck.

Almost immediately, Nancy became dizzy and started to faint!

'I see the sleeper hold has a dramatic effect on our pretty little schoolgirl'! said Wong, increasing the pressure and disturbing the blood flow to Nancy's brain.

'Those men at the Majors house, were they your colleagues' Nancy whispered.

'Ah yes, clumsy idiots' said Wong.

Nancy was by now barely conscious and any more of this hold would undoubtedly cause Nancy to faint.

However, Wong was an expert and increased the pressure even more and laughed at Nancy's helpless situation. Nancy felt so vunerable, she hung like a rag doll in Wong's grip and felt as though there was a tremendous weight pressing against her head. Nancy had been knocked out many times before, but had never known anything as painful as this!

'Sweet dreams, Nancy Drew' she mocked.

Nancy could finally take no more, she gasped in agony.

Unable to stand the pain caused by the pressure point hold any longer, Nancy fainted

and fell limply to the floor!

As Nancy lay unconscious Wong smiled, 'Now you are my prisoner, Miss Nancy Drew'!


	4. Chapter 4

_Nancy spend a night in hospital after being injured thwarting the raid on the Majors._

_However, she is soon back in action. Along with Bess and George, she visits the Chinese art collector, but is trapped by Lei Wong. Nancy faints after being subjected to a sleeper hold and is kidnapped._

After causing Nancy to faint with pain caused by the sleeper hold, Lei Wong bent down and lifted Nancy's limp form over her shoulder and then disappeared with the teen sleuth into a side room. Nancy was her prisoner at last!

A little later George and Bess came looking for Nancy

'She must be here some where' said Bess worrying.

'I am sorry', said Xu 'she should stick to the permitted roots'.

George gazed at the display in front of her, 'Why isn't this with the rest of your display' she said.

'This is my, shall we say, my special display' said Xu.

'Never mind about that', said Bess 'what about Nancy'

'We will get no where here' said George 'however, we will inform Chief McGinnis and he will bring his men and search the building from top to bottom until he finds Nancy'

Xu frowned as the girls left, he went straight to the room where Lei Wong was holding Nancy prisoner.

Wong was waiting for him, Nancy was slumped in a chair, still unconscious.

'We need to move things along, those pesky kids are going to report Drew's disappearance to the police, they will be here in a few hours'.

'Miss Drew will be out for a while yet' said Wong 'do you want me to prepare the room for her hypnosis session'! Xu nodded his head.

A couple of hours later, Nancy began to stir back to consciousness.

'Welcome back, Miss Drew' said Tony Xu.

Nancy's neck and head ached from the after effects of the sleeper hold that had made her faint. 'We believe you know who has the other vase' said Xu 'would you like to tell us'.

'I don't even know why you would think that' said Nancy weakly.

'You were overheard talking to the antique dealer' said Xu 'you will talk, Miss Drew'.

Then Lei Wong returned to the room. 'Ah, I see Miss Drew is conscious at last, please come this way' With that, Wong grabbed Nancy's arm and dragged her into a small, darkened room. Nancy looked around, apart from dimmed lights, all that seemed to be in the room was a large white circular object with black circular lines painted on.

She was forced to sit down, then Wong took a small bottle from her pocket and passed it under Nancy's nose. Sleeping fumes! 'I am being knocked-out again' thought Nancy.

However, as Nancy drifted towards unconsciousness, the bottle was removed.

A bright light shone in her eyes and the object in the room began to turn.

'You know who has the vase, don't you Nancy Drew' Wong's voice was almost soothing. 'No' replied Nancy. The wheel began to spin more quickly and the sleeping fumes were passed under Nancy's nose again. Nancy almost fainted, but then Wong's voice again, asking the same question.

In spite of herself, Nancy's reply this time was yes.

'Is it Major Watson and can you take us to the room where it is' said Wong.

'I can' said Nancy. Wong nodded and the bright light faded and the object stopped spinning. Then Nancy fainted and sagged limply in the chair.

'She's fainted' said Xu. 'Let's get everything else ready, then I will revive Miss Drew' said Wong.

They left the room and as soon as the door clicked closed, Nancy's eyes opened!

Although she had been completely weakened by the process she had been through,

Nancy had only pretended to faint. Nor had she been hypnotised. One of the first things she had learnt was that if someone try's to hypnotise you, just think of someone you really care about and you won't go under. Nancy had concentrated so hard on her dad, Bess and George, it had prevented the hypnosis from working. She just needed a few moments. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her micro-skirt and pulled out her mobile and quickly sent a text to George. It read _Tell Chief McGinnis to be at Major Watson's house with his men in a as soon as possible, he will be able to make some arrests._

George and Bess were already with Chief McGinnis when George received the text.

'It's from Nancy' she exclaimed 'we have to get to Major Watsons'

Chief McGinnis got some of his men together and George rang Carson Drew, he was worried sick about Nancy and would want to be there.

The door to the room opened and Lei Wong and Tony Xu came back in. Nancy was slumped in the chair, her eyes closed as if still in a faint.

'She's still out' said Xu 'you let her sniff too many sleeping fumes'!

'Pass me the bottle' said Lei Wong. She passed another bottle under Nancy's nose, but this time smelling salts.

Nancy's eyes opened and she sat up.

'Come along Miss Drew, we have a journey to make'

'Major Watsons, but I feel so sleepy, I think I am going to faint again' whispered Nancy, her eyes starting to close. Nancy was stalling for time as much as she could but Wong held the smelling salts under her nose and she was jerked into super awareness.

Nancy was led to a car and forced onto the back seat with two of Wong's goons and Wong and Xu got in front.

The car very soon arrived at Major Watson's house and everyone got out.

From behind a curtain, Bess watched.

'Nancy looks as though she's drugged' screamed Bess. 'Stop worrying' said George 'she is just feigning'.

The door opened and Nancy led them to the room which contained the vase.

Surprise! As soon as they entered, Tony Xu and the two goons were grabbed by Chief McGinnis's men. Wong realised what was happening and grabbed Nancy, intending to use her as a hostage. However, there was a surprise in store for her, too.

Far from her mind being controlled, Nancy this time had the element of surprise on her side. As Wong grabbed her, Nancy gave her a neat hip throw and George and Bess jumped on Wong, pinning her to the floor.

Soon, the gang was arrested and the matching vase presented to Major Watson, while Chief McGinnis confirmed Nancy was his best man, even though she was a 16 year old girl. Carson Drew was just happy to have his daughter back in one piece.

'When are you going to start behaving like a normal 16 year old' he said.

Nancy gave him her most innocent look and he kissed her gently on the head, he knew there was no point even discussing it.

Thanks to Nancy's quick thinking and her determination to do the right thing, another case had been resolved. Even though it had probably been her toughest case yet, Nancy was already looking forward to her next and it would soon come along!


End file.
